


What lies beneath

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has a surprise for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What lies beneath

 

_Guess what I’m wearing?_

 

The text message had come through ten minutes into the meeting, vibrating the phone in Matt’s pocket. When he read it, a mental image flashed into his head that made it impossible to concentrate from that moment onwards.

 

Matt watched Becker out of the corner of his eye as they all sat in Lester’s office, listening to a lecture about some new procedure or other. To be honest, Matt hadn’t heard much after that text message, his mind too busy filling in the blanks and forming a rather nice daydream. As Matt watched, Becker ran a hand discreetly over his thigh, glancing at Matt and grinning suggestively.

 

“Bloody tease.”

 

“Mr Anderson, is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?”

 

Matt swore silently, not realising that he’d said that last part out loud, and looked up at Lester, feeling like a kid being told off by his teacher for talking in class. He shook his head and Lester continued. Eventually, they were allowed to leave and, as Lester turned back to his paperwork, ignoring them, Becker waited for Matt. He leaned casually against the door frame, blocking Matt’s path.

 

“Problem?” he asked innocently as Matt tried to get by.

 

Matt shook his head. “No.”

 

Becker shrugged his shoulders and left the room, brushing up against him a little more than necessary as he squeezed past, through the door. He smiled as Matt groaned softly, subtly adjusting his jeans as he followed Becker out.

 

He didn’t get much further than a few steps before he heard his name being called and he reluctantly turned away from Becker to go and see what Jess wanted.

 

By noon, he couldn’t take it any longer. Becker wasn’t helping at all; he was continually strutting past while flashing him a wicked smile yet looking so damn innocent whenever anyone else noticed that Matt wanted to bend him over the nearest desk and…

 

Matt closed his eyes and counted to ten.

 

“Jess, I’m popping out for a while.”

 

She looked up from her monitors. “Got your phone and black box?”

 

He nodded, though he had no intention of turning the tracker on and letting her see where he was really going. Walking quickly to the armoury, he glanced in and saw Becker talking to one of his men. Trying not to look too obvious, he called him over, saying they had an errand to run.

 

Becker’s gaze locked with his and he smiled, understanding just what the errand was.

 

\----------------

 

Becker found himself pushed roughly against the door as soon as they got into Matt’s flat, Matt’s mouth on his in a heated kiss. Then he was gone, stepping back to face Becker. The other man looked flustered, eyes slightly dazed. Becker smiled; he liked seeing Matt like this, the control and calm he usually displayed gone and the real Matt showing through. The Matt who Becker saw, the one who was messy and left his clothes on the floor, who lazed on the sofa and enjoyed watching romance movies- though he always denied it furiously afterwards, of course. Becker knew he was the only one who saw this side of Matt, and that meant more to him than any words his lover could say.

 

Matt seemed to focus again then, his eyes skimming over Becker’s body again.

 

“You going to show me?”

 

Becker raised one dark eyebrow and smiled. “No. You’ll have to look yourself,” he said, walking past Matt and heading for the bedroom. He put just a little extra sway in his step, knowing that Matt was watching.

 

He felt a hand on his arm before he made it beyond the lounge, pulling him to a stop. Matt was on him again, kissing him as his hands roamed over Becker’s chest. Fingers slid under his jacket, pushing it down off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. After a few ineffectual attempts to remove Becker’s t-shirt he gave up, fingers moving to the belt instead.

 

He unfastened Becker’s trousers, slowly pushing them down over his hips, down to his ankles so that Becker could kick them and his boots off. A smile lit his features as he ran his hands over the black lace.

 

His finger tips traced the lace around Becker’s hips until he came to one of the thin straps, following it down to where it clipped to the top of the stocking. When he’d asked Becker to wear these, he hadn’t actually expected the man to wear the stockings and suspenders underneath his uniform. Continuing his tactile explorations, he almost forgot to breathe as his hands traced over Becker’s buttocks and found the back of the lace thong. Stepping away, he licked his lips as he took in the sight of the small scrap of lace barely managing to cover Becker’s modesty.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he breathed.

 

Becker smiled and dropped his hand to the lacy thong, his cock now straining against the material, and dipped it inside. He stroked himself slowly, never taking his eyes off Matt.

 

“Wearing this is making me hard,” he said. “Like this morning, dressed in my combat gear, yet feeling the silk and lace against my skin.” He looked up and met Matt’s eyes. “I keep imagining you inside me while I’m wearing it.”

 

Matt swallowed hard and then moved, grabbing Becker and bending him over the back of the sofa. Becker just smiled, going willingly wherever Matt moved him. Matt seriously considered just ripping the thong off Becker but instead he pulled a penknife out of his pocket, cutting through the material easily. Becker was already reaching down to take hold of his cock once more but Matt batted his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch, understand?”

 

Becker nodded, shifting his hips to try and get some friction as he rubbed against the back of the sofa. He stopped as he felt the slicked fingers shoving into him and began pushing back onto them instead. Matt didn’t take long before Becker heard the sound of a belt buckle clinking and a zipper being pulled down and then the fingers were removed.

 

“’This what you want?” Matt asked as he began to ease his cock into Becker’s welcoming body. “You want me to fuck you hard enough that you’ll feel me for the rest of the day?”

 

“Oh God, yes.”

 

Matt nudged Becker’s ankles further apart and pounded into him, deeper, harder, making Becker cry out as he nailed his lover’s prostate. He bent Becker further over the sofa, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to leave a mark. He could hear the damn-near pornographic noises Becker was making, the groans and whimpers, sure he was making plenty of his own, and that was it. With Becker’s name on his lips he came, shooting deep in Becker’s arse.

 

“Bloody hell,” he murmured, pulling out of Becker.

 

“Matt…”

 

Manhandling Becker until he was turned around, leaning back against the sofa, Matt fell to his knees, jeans still around his thighs. Becker was still rock hard and Matt took him into his mouth, looking up Becker’s body to meet his eyes as he did so. Damn, that was fucking hot, sucking the man’s cock while he was still wearing that underwear. As he brought Becker closer with his mouth he reached back and slipped his index finger inside Becker’s already sensitive hole. He was still stretched and wet with Matt’s come and Matt slipped inside easily. It was all Becker needed and, clenching his fingers into Matt’s hair to hold him there, he poured himself down Matt’s throat.

 

\------------

 

When they’d caught their breath and cleaned up, Becker picked up his clothes from the floor. Then he paused, looking around for something. He sighed.

 

“You had to use the knife, didn’t you?”

 

Matt frowned for a moment until he realised what the problem was. Taking one last opportunity to grope Becker’s arse before the soldier reluctantly tugged his trousers on, covering it up, he laughed.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to go commando.”

 


End file.
